1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of fixing an end portion of a line, such as for example, a wire or the like, to the drum or flange portion of a reel in order to wind the line wire, or the like upon a reel, such as for example, a bobbin, and more particularly to a method of automatically and continuously winding a line upon a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to fix an end portion of a line, such as for example, wire or the like, to a reel, there has commonly been employed a method within which, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the end of the line or the like is initially disposed within a slot 4 formed within a convenient portion of one of the flanges 3 provided upon both sides of the winding drum 2 of the bobbin 1 and subsequently, the end portion of the line which has emerged from the slot is bent along the external surface of the flange. Such a method, however, depends upon manual operations and hence exhibits an extremely low efficiency. In addition, although the work is relatively easy in the instance that the line to be handled is of a small size, great difficulties are encountered when dealing with a line of a substantially large size.
In addition, various problems arise when it is attempted to automate such conventional methods. For example, one type of an automatic line end fixing method is known wherein a wedge-like member is employed for facilitating the catching and fastening of the line end, however, this method is quite impractical with respect to labor and cost considerations.
When winding a line, such as for example, wire or the like, it is required, in any case, to fix the end portion of the line to a revolving bobbin or winding head, however the conventional methods have proven to be defective in many respects in accomplishing this goal. For example, when practicing an automatic fixation of the end portion of the line, it is virtually impossible to fix the end of the line directly to the bobbin and hence there has been employed a method whereby the end of the line is fixed to the winding head by employing spring lock, terminal lock or coil spring lock means in addition to other appurtenant mechanisms or attachments.
In the instance of fixing the starting end of the line directly to the bobbin, it has been the practice to plastically bend the end of the line into the form of a hook and to subsequently insert the bent end portion into a slot or other like means formed within the cylindrical drum of the bobbin so as to fix the end portion of the line within such slot. According to this method, however, when the bobbin is rotated so as to start winding of the line, the end portion of the line disposed forward of the inflection point tends to be bent back in the winding direction owing to the tensile forces exerted upon the line, and as a result, the line end becomes dislocated from the slot thus making it impossible to effectively accomplish the secure fixing of the line end to the reel or bobbin.